Una visión, un sueño
by sha'uri nanoda
Summary: naaa... tan solo una simple carta de Remus a Sirius i un fantasma que reaparece....


_Aquí estoy de nuevo, tocando la moral :P Bien, éste cuento se me acurrió luego de saber el final del 5º libro. Aunque nunca he podido leerlo yo misma. Es que me pongo nerviosa. Joooo.... Porque tienen que matar al personaje que más me gusta.... :'( De esto... los pesonajes de Harry Potter no son mios, yo ya tengo unos míos intransferibles ( así que todo lo de HP pertence a JKRowling. No hago ni un duro con éste cuento, solo es una parte de mi frustración por la muerte de uno de los mejores personajes del libro. Oh! Si alguién tiene algun problemilla con la relación amorasa de SiriXRemi, aunque no hay nada especifico solo palabras, mejor que no lo lea. EA! Pd: Ya se, ya se, algo larguito... pero tengo dos preguntas. Como puedo responder a la gente que envia sus comentarios (des de aquí muchisimas gracias!!!) y también, mi libro favorito es de Crónicas vampíricas, pero no hay forma d encontrar los fics por aquí en , así que: QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA SI PUEDO PONERLOS!!!!!_  
  
**Una visión, un sueño  
**_By Sha'uri the moonlit  
  
_"_Sirius:  
No tengo ni idea de por qué escribo esto ahora. Y menos aún porqué te lo estoy escribiendo a ti.  
Son las 4 de la madrugada, pero ja no puedo dormir. La verdad es que hace días, no, meses, que no duermo la noche entera. Siempre termino levantándome por la misma razón.  
¿Por qué? Durante mucho tiempo me sentí solo. Sabía que estaba solo. Quiero decir, James y Lily muertos, y Peter también, y tú en prisión. Pero volviste, Sirius. Demostraste que eras inocente. Irónico. Volviste para irte de nuevo. Y ahora sí que sin la más mínima posibilidad de verte nunca más. ¡Volvisteis a dejarme aquí! ¡Maldita sea! Me sentiría mejor si pudiera enfadarme contigo. Juro que querría hacerlo, si aún... estuvieras... vivo.  
No soporto el hecho de pensar que no volveré a verte, a sentirte. No soporto el saber que ha no estás. ¿¡Por qué!? ¡¡Sirius!! ¡¡Maldito hijo de perra!! ¡¡Vuelve!! ¿Si lo repito suficientes veces, lo harás? A veces creo que si cierro los ojos durante unos instantes, los volveré a abrir para encontrarte aquí, con tu sonrisa maliciosa que solías hacer siempre, y comprobar que todo lo que ha pasado no a sido sino una horrible pesadilla o una jugada cruel de mi imaginación. Pero cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, me doy cuenta que todo es verdad, que nada ha cambiado. Los mismo sueños de esperanza con los que he tenido que convivir durante los 12 años que estuviste encerrado.  
Me obligas a pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Por el mismo... tormento, la misma soledad. Te odio, Sirius. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué seguir mintiéndome? Te quiero. Y mucho. Por eso puedo odiarte tanto.  
Sirius, ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!  
Irónico de nuevo. Como si pudieras contestarme. Hn. Como si aún estuvieras aquí, como si el sueño ya se hubiera terminado...  
Te echo tanto de menos..."_  
Remus dejó caer la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo. Miró por la ventana. Aunque Quería, ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar. Lanzó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. No tenía sueño, pero estaba cansado. Cansado de sufrir, de estar solo.  
De pronto vio una sombra que se dirigía a la mesa dónde, momentos antes, Remus había estado sentado. Cogió el pergamino y lo leyó. Remus no podía verle la cara, y tampoco le importaba tanto como para querer moverse de donde estaba. Si era un ladrón que buscara lo que quisiera, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada de valor. Si era un asesino, que lo matara, no le importaba mucho morir. Pensándolo bien, quizá lo prefería. Tan solo era que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo él mismo. Si aquél era realmente un asesino entonces...  
- No pienses eso. - dijo la sombra con voz floja. A Remus le pareció reconocerla. Pero no quiso pensar en eso. La sombra se giró y caminó, lentamente, hacia la cama. Cuando estuvo allí se sentó en el borde. Fue entonces cuando Remus pudo verlo bien.

- Siri... - no pudo acabar el nombre porqué sabía que era imposible. Movió la cabeza de una lado a otro pensando que si lo hacía la visión desaparecería. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

- La última vez que lo comprobé sí que era Sirius - dijo, como si acabara de hacer una broma.

- ¿Sirius? - volvió a decir Remus, aún sin creérselo. Sirius afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo es posible? No puedes estar...

- Y no lo estoy - lo cortó Sirius - Es un sueño

- No. No puede ser, no me ha dormido - lo contradijo Remus

- Remi... estoy muerto. Estás dormido y esto es un sueño - dijo Sirius tristemente.

- No... no digas eso - dijo Remus, notando como las lágrimas empezaban a desenfocarle la vista.

- Lo siento mucho - Sirius se acercó a Remus y con la mano se enjugó las lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalarle por las mejillas. Remus cerró los ojos intentando gravar este momento en la pared de la memoria - Pero así es. Y vas a tener que aceptarlo tal como viene - continuó Sirius cuando Remus volvió a abrir los ojos - No puedes seguir negando lo que ha pasado y, aunque parezca imposible ahora, tienes que seguir adelante.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Remus  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Y eso me lo tiene que preguntar la persona más inteligente que conozco? - dijo Sirius, aparentado sorpresa, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios.  
- No soy la pers... - comenzó a decir Remus  
- Shhh... calla - dijo de pronto Sirius, sin dejar que Remus continuara la réplica. Puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Remus para que no hablara - No tengo mucho tiempo. Dentro de poco vas a despertar y...  
- No quiero despertar Sirius. No lo haré. Pienso quedarme dormido el resto de mi vida, si hace falta. Dijo con cabezonería Remus. Sirius lanzó una risilla.  
- Oh, pero no puedes. Tienes que volver. - le explicó Sirius  
- ¿Por qué? - dijo, aún sin aceptar lo que le estaba diciendo Sirius.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Y Harry? - dijo sorprendido Sirius - Harry ya puede cuidarse solo. Lo ha hacho durante toda su vida. No necesita a nadie. ¿Por qué iba a ser distinto ahora? - preguntó Remus, sin comprender  
- Remi... Tienes que hacerlo. Debes vigilarlo. Tienes que estar con él. Ahora más que nunca. Necesita a alguien. Escucha, - dijo Sirius, obligando a Remus a mirarle a los ojos - James, Lily, yo... todos hemos muerto por una razón. Harry. ¿Permitirás que nuestro sacrificio sea inútil? ¿Lo dejarás solo ante todo lo que le viene ahora?  
- ¿Y yo, Sirius? ¿Qué...? - no pudo acabar la frase  
- Vas a estar bien. No voy a dejarte. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? - Remus asintió - Nunca estarás solo. Voy a estar siempre contigo. Aunque no puedas verme - hizo una sonrisa extraña.  
- Sirius, te echo de menos - dijo Remus, comenzaba a tener sueño y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero antes de dormirse pudo sentir aún dos cosas más. Un beso en los labios de Sirius y una cosa que dijo:

- Yo también, querido, yo también - dijo en un susurro - Y, ¡ah! Muchos recuerdos de parte de James y Lily - dijo. Remus sonrió medio dormido. - Y ahora, Remi, mi amor, duerme. Duerme en paz. Duerme y descansa. Pero por encima de todo, vive. - y con éstas palabras, Remus se durmió. Sirius le dio un último beso en la frente, se fue hacía la mesa, cogió la pluma y escribió algo en le hoja de pergamino. Después con una última sonrisa a Remus, desapareció en el aire.  
La mañana siguiente, Remus se despertó con la luz del sol iluminando la habitación. Se levantó y, instintivamente, buscó alguna señal de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No encontró nada. Realmente había sido un sueño. Se fue hacía la mesa, el pergamino y la pluma aún reposaban encima de ella. Cogió el pergamino y se dio cuenta que había una cosa escrita a parte de lo que había escrito él. Decía así:

_'Me gustaría poder hacer desaparecer el dolor de tu corazón. Pero no me es posible. Remi, querido, mon ange, siempre y para siempre estaré contigo. Pero debes quedarte, por Harry. Recuerda, siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
No es un adiós para siempre, mon amour, no volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo, lo juro. Palabra de honor si quieres. Pero hasta entonces debes continuar viviendo. Es difícil, lo sé. No puedo darte la solución para olvidarte del mal en pocos segundos. Tienes que encontrarlo tú. Y sé que lo harás.  
Te quiere, para siempre  
Sirius Black' _

Después de leerla como unas cincuenta veces, Remus se encontró llorando de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era solo de dolor, aunque sí en parte. Lloraba de alivio. Un alivio que sabría que vendría en algún momento. Un alivio que, sin olvidar, podría convivir con el mal, comprender que en la vida también existe la felicidad, que todo tiene sus consecuencias, y que, aún cuando ésta pueda parecer terrible en sus primeros momentos, también puede llegar a ser, de alguna forma, causante de otros hechos felices. Y que así es la vida: que todo lo que nace debe morir, que todo lo que existe debe desaparecer.

FIN


End file.
